High School Was Never Harder Discontinued
by NaethynR
Summary: This is a story about Will and Warren, I have stopped writing it, and may write a similar story in the future.
1. Accepting the Truth

**A/N: **I have been striving to get the gall for this type of story, and finally the opportunity hit me after myself and my ex stayed up till 1:15AM and read Sky High fan fiction. This is definitely going to be centered around Will, only because the plot line of the movie is centered around him. I will tell you that the pairing is going to be cliche and intended and I will tell you that so many odd occurrences will happen. For most of you that know me, I will force myself to continue this because I just got finished moving, I hated it here so writing is my escape. Dialogue with me is very quick and not very descriptive. Cellphone dialog is WORSE!

**First, Last, and Only:** You get one per story and I feel there necessary and somewhat stupid at the same-time: I do not own Disney, Sky High, or the directors idea rights, so sue me! :P I do however own the very angsty plot line and the death of any of other series or one shots I have done.

* * *

CHAPTER UNO

"Dare I tell you what my plans are; I'd rip you to shreds, or more likely toast you to ashes. My anger is feared among all but more than all fear me. Which superhero am I?" Will Stronghold questioned to all of his friends at the lunch table.

"WARREN PEACE!!!" Ethan screamed out before Warren walked over to the half-witted gang and hit Ethan upside the head.

"No one makes fun of me. I am feared for a reason...Isn't that right, Will?" Warren's voice drifted to a subtle calm voice before ceasing.

The group of misfits remained "quiet" for the period of time as Warren was eyeball deep in his book War and Peace, which despite the pun, was a good read. He loved the way the words could paint such an image in his brain in every way shape and form. Warren was not the most liked student at Sky High, his first year at the school showed to be a bad one after getting into trouble with almost destroying Will Stronghold, then saving him and his family at the end of the year for Prom. He was a sketchy character and wasn't invited to the newly dubbed "heroes in training" table. He was perfectly fine with that, but he yearned for Will to be by his side, though no one knew. When he heard about the kiss last year between Layla and Will S., his heart was devastated but his "will" was "strong."

Will was completely tired of this good boy lifestyle. He wished he had the gall that Warren did. His fearlessness, his temerity, his stunning features. Wait, what was Will thinking? Will was completely straight, the kiss with Layla and the many since had assured that, or did they just blind him. Flushed with emotions, Will had been dropped off at his stop along with Layla, and Ethan. Will couldn't help but run home and talk to someone, and he knew just who.

xXxXXxXx

Will flipped open his cellphone that he left at home. He dialed the number of an old friend and flew out the window leaving an "I'll be out" note for his parents.

"Hey, Dave?" Will asked.  
"Yeah...wait, Will?" Dave answered the question with another question.  
"That's one point for Dave..."  
"Will!!! I miss you so much, its been what, three years, more?" Another question.  
"Yeah, whatever...Listen, I have a problem..." Will.  
"What is it?"  
"I might be gay..." Will  
Dead silence. Nothing but near heavy breathing on Dave's side of the conversation.  
"Are you coming to me for reassurance or what? I may be bi, but I have a boyfriend Will. And I think he'd be offended if I rope around with a superhero." Dave knew ever since Will and he had parted in sixth grade due to his sexuality, but Will always thought of Dave as one of his closest friends.  
"No, I just don't know what to do...I feel like this one guy is amazing, but my current girlfriend is great too. But I don't think I'm pitching for both teams like you."  
"Well, I'm here for you, but call me back later when you more sure. I need to go." Dave was subtle at saying goodbye, but when mentioned it, it was usually important.

xXxXXxXx

Will dove back into his house when Josie Stronghold was there waiting for him. "The school called, were you making fun of Warren Peace today, and then when he reacted you made even more fun..." His mother went on and on about how he should be more nice to Warren because he has no friends and he needs them. Will waited till she was finished and gave her the usually reply.

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell him I'm sorry tomorrow and make sure to be nice next time." Will sat down on his bed and remember he had Warren's cell number in his phone from the Prom incident.

_Hey u there _- Will Stronghold  
_Who is this? _- Warren Peace  
_Will..._ - Will  
_Oh, why did you text me_- Warren  
_Becuz i hav sumthing 2 tel u_- Will  
_Could you speak proper English?_- Warren  
_Were txting o.O_- Will  
_Fine, what is it?_- Warren  
_I might be gay..._- Will  
_And..._- Warren  
_I might love you..._- Will  
_*heart* Can you come to the Paper Lantern_- Warren

* * *

**C/E/N:** (Chapter End Note) Was it good? Is it too black and white for the start, I kind of liked how it opened, though the dialog is making my brain hurt. I swear I am a better writer. Its 2:42AM and I am sick of writing but the muse is here and I need to write my bio! Check it out though!

~~I love REVIEWS AND REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES.


	2. I Love the Truth

**A/N: **Thank you for my first review: Rosemarykiss. Thanks to you I got the courage to write the next chapter :P This story is already going no where fast, I forgot my plot and I am screwed. Any suggestions please COMMENT AND REVIEW, ANOM Reviews are allowed.

* * *

CHAPTER DOS

Will Stronghold woke up in a daze the last thing he remember was texting Warren Peace and running out of his bedroom to go to the Paper Lantern. His head hurt and his shirt was missing. He was so out of it that when he saw that it wasn't his bed, he didn't even mind. He looked for anything that would hint him to any of the people that this room belonged to. He saw partially burned red oak bookshelves and immediately though: _Warren Peace._

"What the fuck is going on here, where am I? Warren?" Will's voice was cracked and his head began throbbing. Warren ran into his bedroom and saw the awake Stronghold son on his bed, his smile was a foresaw one.

"Well, rise and shine. You feeling okay? I found you on the sidewalk unconscious, I thought you were dead. I took you here to rest, I think you flew into a light pole." Warren's voice was sweeter than usual. "But on another note, Stronghold is feeling homosexual now is he?"

"Well, a little, and HEY, I do not fly into poles, maybe once. But that was different." Will yelled back.

"Don't strain yourself, you need to rest up, I called your parents and told them your sleeping over for spring break. They said 'as long as you don't burn him, that's fine' their pretty nice." Warren said while slipping his shirt off and revealing his finely chiseled muscles. Stronghold moaned an audible noise that was a cross between a squeak and a yelp. Warren slid on the bed and began toying with Will's stomach and started to flirt with the fellow hero. Will was awestruck with what was going on, he told the older hero that he loved him and Warren the same but so many emotions were caught in this mess.

"But Warren, how will everyone feel were kids and-well I am..." Will teased as he giggled when Warren ran over a sensitive area if skin on Will's stomach. Warren made an insulted face and proceeded to lay down next to the younger hero and turned on some music.

"iPod: Shuffle." Warren commanded as the song Camisado by Panic! at the Disco played and they closed their eyes and fell asleep in the bed together. They laid perfectly still for hours until they heard Layla's ringtone coming from Will's cellular. Warren immediately grabbed it and read off the caller ID to Will.

"Give it here..." Will grabbed the phone and listen to Layla go on and on about shoes and clothes she wanted Will to buy for this party she wanted to go to with him. "Layla, calm down. _Honey_, LAYLA!!!" Layla finally stopped talking while Will spoke again "I can't take this anymore, I am sorry babe but we're through." You could feel the anger from Layla on the otherside of the line and Will responded with "Someone else? Oh! Yeahs, it's Warren, bye!" He enthusiastically hung up the phone and turned it off.

"Did you just tell Layla, your girlfriend, that you were gay and your dumping her for me? Balls much?" Warren slipped through as Will dove his head into Warren's uncovered chest and stayed there as Warren comforted him, "It's going to be okay."

Dead silence for about thirty seconds was finally broken by Will's cracking voice, "Layla? I am not worried about her, that's just the boldest thing I have ever done, next to trying to kill you last year in the cafeteria." Will smiled and looked up at his newfound boyfriend.

Warren smiled back as they just laid there for a few more hours the song had changed since they fell asleep and was now playing Perfect by Simple Plan. They had a long sleep and a even longer day tomorrow at school to look forward too.

xXxXXxXx

Layla was in her room, crying, devastated and completely shattered. She grabbed her laptop with the use of her faunakinetism. She went onto her FaceBook and went to her notes sections and typed a little note dedicated to Loving Will Stronghold and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**E/C/N:** How was it? I thought it was decent, the next chapter will include the notes. If you noticed, I have added a few modern twists, how are they supposed to connect with other students without FACEBOOK?!?! Or Cellphones, and if you cant deal with it, you can suck it! What do you think about that.

Have a good day!


	3. I Hate The Truth

**A/N: **As promised, this is the note that Layla posted on facebook. I love angst!!! and reviews....

* * *

Will Stronghold... Such a wild character, he says he is straight and then kisses me and goes out with me but has the audacity to dump me for that bitch Warren Peace. Eh, I love Will Stronghold so fucking sue me. He makes my plant grow if you catch my drift. He has a certain aura about him that perceives him as something was it homosexuality.

We should all comment FUCK WILL S on here, I mean seriously come on WARREN PEACE!!! That hothead couldn't wrap himself around me less a man! Wait, scratch that, maybe they will get into a fight and Warren will burn Will's eyes out... I like that idea.

Magenta Likes This 1 Comment Total

Lash - I thought Warren was going to go out with me! That little son of a bitch, I hope Will gets angry and takes him to the Arctic Ocean and throws him in. Little bastard. I am heart broken.

* * *

**E/C/N:** TWO LETTERS xD


	4. Did I Tell You I Love You

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, my writing will be slightly delayed as I dislocated my fingers and I have to be careful when I type, but I can manage :) I would love if you guys could keep reviewing, even if your anonymous! I am sorry if any Warren fans get offended because when I watched the movie, I was like Warren's hair is not naturally straight! I am so sorry for not updating, 2010 WHAT WHAT!? Review please.

Hugs and Kisses  
Mr. Naethyn Lawliet

**Once Again I am Very Sorry, I moved in With people who think my SCHOOL WORK is more IMPORTANT than my Fanfiction and can only use the computer on weekends so I am staying up tonight to finish this...ugh...I am tired of all these favorites because I feel like I am disappointing you all.**

* * *

CHAPTER TRIO (Officially)

Will Stronghold woke up and noticed that Warren was sleeping in a rather protected state, his body was well over Will, who's head fit perfectly in the structure of Warren's abs. The situation had changed drastically from when Will had texted Warren several nights ago. Warren was asleep right about till Will tried to ease out of the bed.

"Good morning, babe." Warren mumbled as his voice cracked and he closed his eyes to readjust.

"Good morning, we have an hour till the bus gets here." Will stated before stripping of his boxers and running into the shower across the hall.

_I wish I had Lash's speed right about now, an hour?! That's not enough time to get dressed and eat. Let alone straighten my hair._ Warren thought to himself as he got up and grabbed a pair of clothes for him and laid him on the bed as he shed his clothes and ran to the shower as well.

"Hello!" Warren jumped back from Will's exclamation. Warren had rubbed over the sensitive skin on Will to make him giggle. They played around in the shower before washing each others backs and _other hard to reach places_.

They quickly dried off and grabbed their clothes as Warren's mother handed both of them a granola bar and they walked to the bus stop. The bus arrived a few seconds after getting there. Will got on the bus after Warren took a seat and grabbed the farthest seat away from his new-found lover. Warren looked back and gave him a nasty look. Will smiled back and text Warren saying that he would explain later.

Will got off the bus last and was nearly late for class, when he heard that a rumor was going around school that he was gay. Will told people it wasn't true and that if people want to start rumors he would deal with them himself. The school had plenty of gay and bisexual couples already. Zach and Ethan, and Lash and Speed were rumored to have been going out, since Speed is bisexual.

This year was a very different year for them, they were recognized as students not as newbies, as this was there Junior year and they were succeeding. Warren was no longer Villain fueled and Zach's power had developed more as well even Magenta could transform into other animals and with a faint purple tint.

Warren had avoided Will throughout the whole school day, in science, in gym, in weapon assembly and finally said "Fuck you!" on the way to the bathroom.

Will was very confused and ran into the bathroom to speak to his boyfriend. "Warren, come in here." Will commanded as his boyfriend hustled into the handicapped stall. "I am the American ideal boy, Warren, I can't be gay, I know I am but I do not want to come out in school. What if my parents we're to find out? Where would I go?" Will whispered to his lover.

"You are not the American boy. Your a hero, a superhero, not a perfect person. You are being stupid. I can't believe you would avoid me like that and not tell me anything?! And for what, so your idiotic, homophobic parents wouldn't find out!" The louder Warren's voice boomed the more intense his body heat became as he almost went into a full force fire. Will backed away and got scared. Warren's fire ceased as a tear came out of his eye. "You could always have stayed with me."

In a moments notice, Warren was gone and Will collapsed to his knees and cried. Warren persisted on having his mother pick him up from school, she wasn't a super but the bus driver could pick her up. Will skipped his classes as he was in the bathroom crying. Ethan slipped under the door guard and materialized back to his original form. "Are you okay? Do we need to get the principal or something?" Ethan looked down and saw the burn mark on Will's fingers. "Did Warren hurt you because of the rumors?!"

"There not rumors." Will murmured.

"There not?" Zack's symphonic voice from behind the door called out.

"It's all true, I - broke up with Lay...la to date Warren. I lied about it because, because I just want to be normal and Warren stormed off and I am never going to see him again. I am so devastated." Will choked out.

"So your gay and you didn't want your parents to find out. You lied and it came back to kick your ass. Warren must've gotten angry." He calmed down as he rubbed the burnt flesh with his semi-melted fingers. The burn soothed and slowly disappeared.

"You heal?" Will pondered.

"Its a work in progress, your lucky its just your finger." Ethan shot back.

* * *

The fights continued at school as the Will Stronghold slowly came out to his friends and more openly to the school. Warren would pass by ever so often and in the classes that they sat together in, Will couldn't summon the courage to say anything as Warren would just tell Will everything he would do wrong.

The end of the week Will and Warren had to sit together on the bus. Will ran up and down the breezeway of the bus before finally being yelled at to sit down. He sat in the once loved spot next to Warren. Warren's face had on pure anger and it was soon as if the sun was cooler than he was. Warren would occasionally say something along the lines of "your nothing to me." "Die alone." "Fuck you." Will's face began to tear.

The bus had lift off and everyone heard a very distinct _thrrruuuumptptpt_ and soon the bus was spiraling down in a nose dive. Everyone used there powers to save themselves but Layla's plants couldn't create fast enough, she embodied herself in a cocoon of foliage. Warren's fire did nothing but burn the seat and the slowly melt the window. The bus driver had used the emergency parachute in case of crash and had moved the bus in the direction of the water. Will was faced with a decision of who to save? He grabbed Warren and Layla and flew to the front of the bus cab and popped out the windshield and used the windshield to "surf" down to the ground before hovering just about it to make sure they were safe.

Landing was the easy part, and after a few hours they were home.

* * *

After dropping Layla off and knocking on the door to let her parents bust her out of the cocoon, Will took Warren home and put him to sleep after being brought to unconsciousness from whiplash and wind chill. Warren laid comfortably in his bed as Will called his mother to tell her where he would be staying for the next few nights to make sure he was okay.

Day 1 of Warren's coma - Will Doesn't Eat, or Stay within 6 feet of Warren, Sleeps in Guest room.  
Day 2 of Coma - Will eats breakfast skips everything else, sleeps on the floor of Warren's bedroom.  
Day 3 of Coma - Will eats Breakfast, lunch and dinner and sleeps in Warren's bed at the end.

Day 1 of Consciousness:

Will was woken by movement, he didn't process it till Warren nudged him and spoke with a cracked voice "What happened?" Will was smiling for more then one reason: Warren was awake, and he wasn't mad at Will anymore.

"Well, to start, the bus crashed, I saved you...and Layla(more or less). I decided that you are my love and you deserve better than my mistreatment and that if your "will"ing to take me back I'll start by letting us be open at school. We'll take it from there?"

Warren's jaw-dropped as he picked up Will from the foot of the bed and pulled him to his furnace body and kissed him gently on the lips. "I never want you to leave me." He broke the kiss to sit and cuddle like they used to.

"I want you to myself as I want myself for you." Will said trying to be poetic and receive a kiss on the forehead as they ran to take a shower together.

* * *

Will turned on the warm flowing water and turned around to be greeted by a naked Warren and his "study buddy." Warren smirked a turned a shade of pink that was just too innocent for Will not to giggle and begin shedding his clothes as well. His average six and a half inch member flopped out of his shorts as Warren grabbed it and began stroking it gently. Will moaned as Warren added some pain to the pleasure and heated up his hand, but not too hot just a little above Will's body temperature. Will stroked Warren's nipples as they walked into the warm-hot shower and the pain went away from the water dying out the heat. The large (over)over-sized bathtub was enough for them to roll around in, they kissed and cuddled and let the warm water flow over their delicate bodies. Will stood up to grab some soap but before he could make it to the bar Warren's mouth was stroking his hard erection. Warren stroked himself as he proceeded to wrap his tongue around Will's hard-on and slowly lap the water off of it before taking it completely in his mouth. Will was in an ecstatic and orgasmic state and in short of a minute Will exploded into Warren's mouth.

Warren stood up and kissed Will as they shared the Stronghold's cum in a slow kiss. Will bent down to grab Warren's cock which was stretched at a length of about nine and half inches. Will took the manhood right into his mouth as he stimulated Warren's butt and his scrotum before being gave the ultimate gift: Peace's seed. He nearly swallowed the entire cock before it began to spurt out, Will saved some as they shared another kiss.

"You taste like milk and cookies," Will said in a childish manner.

"You taste like god and love." Warren, you poetic genius.

* * *

**E/C/N:** God that was amazing writing. Finally going to be updating about every weekend...almost..Love yous..


	5. Drop a Bomb

**Naethyn Note: **Whoa, time for another chapter in this story, I'm really considering rewriting the first two chapters to just make sense for the most part. Add a lot of detail, just because I want too, but here's Chapter Five

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Drop a Bomb

Will Stronghold woke up to the scent of musk and body odor on this Saturday night. He was so consumed with love, lust and passion for Warren that he didn't even care that he was woken up while being on top of Warren. He slowly rolled off of him and got up and instantly became freezing, quickly flying up to where the air vent was and shutting it a little. He dropped to the floor and reached around for his clothes, procuring for the perfect match and right pair. He was going to borrow a shirt of Warren's but it would be super huge on him and he would have to wear pants, which he didn't bring to Warren's house. Writing a note and leaving it on the dresser for Warren, Will fly off back to his home, not really thinking about what was going to happen when his dad, the "Captain America" of today would find out his son was gay. It was a high-school experience, Will thought, figuring yourself out. They _would_ understand, right?

**They wouldn't.**

"Well, look who's home... The world's worse son, and only FAGGOT super hero!" Will's father said as he walked over to Will, seeming to be in a drunken stupor. "What are you doing home, tired of fucking your precious boyfriend."

"Dad, stop drinking, I came home to get clothes." Will said trying to ignore his father's hateful comments when his mother walked in with a sad look on her face.

"Your dad and I have..." She began weeping a little. "...have decided to kick you out, but, if you ever need anything, your more than welcome to ask as long as it's reasonable. We'll send you money in your bank account every now and then, but you can't live here." Her weeps turned into sorrow as her full blown tears sent Will up the the room devastated.

He could no longer tell who really loved him, his friends, best friends, had seem to stop talking to him, his parents don't care. He was mad, but mostly at himself. He decided that unless instead of packing, he'd just take his entire dresser and bring it where he needed. But first, he took out his phone and called Warren and told him what happened.

"Warren, babe, calm down, they kicked me out on good terms. It's fine." Will said as he could tell Warren was upset. "Can I just bring my stuff over to your house."

"No, we'll go to my apartment, I wasn't going to move in until I had a roommate anyways." Warren said.

Will flew over to Warren's apartment with the dresser. They had been staying at his house for most of the time, but Will had been to the apartment several times before hand. He landed in front of the window, and Warren opened it as they tried to shove the dresser through the small cubicle window. Will laughed when they finally got it through and it looked like it got into a bar fight.

"Gives it character." Will said, as Warren hugged him tight and rubbed his head. When he let go, Will asked "What was that for?"

"I just like you knowing that I love you." Warren said.

Will dragged him onto the bed and they drifted to sleep. They roughed around a bit, but they were both worn out.

* * *

**Naethyn Note: **Yeah, I'm tired of writing, but this chapter had the element of "This is what needed to happen" Sorry to disappoint. Next chapter should be better, I'll write with a muse.


End file.
